


Last Chance

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-10
Updated: 2009-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-02 11:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>They'll go someplace else and Earth won't bother them again.</i> Post-Return II ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Chance

John only realizes now how long ago Atlantis got in the mindset that Earth wasn't home anymore. He doesn't think anyone saw the signs until they hijacked a puddlejumper, came back to this galaxy, and took their city back from the goddamn Asurans. John hadn't realized it, anyway, and he's pretty damn sure that _Elizabeth_ hadn't even realized it.

He kind of wonders about Heightmeyer, though. She has a pretty damn knowing look in her eyes as John and Ronon march General O'Neill and Mr. Woolsey to the control tower. Woolsey bitches and moans the whole way through the control tower. Even brings up lawsuits, which makes John laugh. O'Neill's stony-faced and silent the whole time.

They already know O'Neill is the one to watch out for, but he doesn't try anything. Just turns, right in front of the event horizon, and meets Elizabeth's hard gaze. "Last chance," he says quietly.

"I'm sorry, General," says Elizabeth. She's standing outside her office, arms braced on the railing. Teyla's next to Elizabeth, and she's spitting mad. John's a little afraid of them right now. "You're trying to take three ZPMs. They're my city's only chance of defending itself against the Asuran attack that we both know is coming."

"What happens to Atlantis if the Ori wipe us out?" asks O'Neill. John doesn't really give a fuck about Earth, and Ronon's look says he _never_ gave a fuck.

"I'm sure the SGC and IOA will have a very good answer for the personnel they were hoping to replace my senior staff and I with." Elizabeth has the tight lines around her eyes that signal a migraine and another sleepless night. "After the Asurans and the Wraith wiped _us_ out. You can ask them when you get back."

She nods, and Ronon shoves a sputtering Woolsey through to Earth. John smiles at O'Neill, nice and polite-like, but O'Neill just gives him a disdainful look and steps through on his own.

Atlantis' star drive reaches full power a few minutes after. John wonders if O'Neill noticed. Doesn't matter. They'll go someplace else and Earth won't bother them again.

\--end--


End file.
